


Always

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Cute, Emotional Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Summer, caring Ron Weasley, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: They are always there for one another.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt I used for this one was "Sitting under a fruit tree in the middle of the summer".

**Always**

The apple tree cast a light shadow over them both. It was enough to give them a much-needed shade away from the hot sun standing high in the bright blue cloudless sky, though Ron only wished the tree came with a cooling charm too. It was _too_ bloody warm out, and he tried not to moan too much about it.

Especially not in the position he currently was in. He didn’t dare to move or make any sound at all. A head full of white-blond hair lay in his lap, and the owner of it was sleeping. Draco looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, jaw slack and mouth half-open; he slept so heavily he was almost snoring. Ron grinned; if he told Draco that he would go completely mental. He hated to be reminded of that. Snoring was on the very long list of things Malfoys didn’t do.

Well, things Draco Malfoys didn’t do anyway.

A bird chirped above their heads when a ridiculous sound coming from Draco’s mouth suddenly was heard and caused Ron to snicker. Draco stirred in his sleep under the light vibration, face screwing up into a small frown before relaxing again when one of Ron’s hands touched bright, white tendrils. He stopped snickering and began moving his hand in soothing circles, gently massaging the scalp and enjoying how soft Draco’s hair felt between his fingers. Ron noticed a small smile twist Draco's lips at the light caresses; he was clearly enjoying it.

Ron's blue eyes raked over the form of his boyfriend, how his chest rose and fell as he was breathing in and out at an even pace. A fly buzzed near Ron’s ear, and he swatted it away with his free hand without taking his eyes off Draco.

Ron knew Draco knew he was good-looking and Merlin’s underpants, he was. It was hard to stop staring; it had _always_ been hard to stop staring. Ron had fought it for years before it all became a bit too much, and he decided to be brash, reckless and Gryffindor-brave with the help of Ogden’s Firewhiskey and thank fuck because…

_Draco had felt the same way._

Draco would never admit to it, but he liked when Ron took care of him and showered him with love. He liked to be kissed and to hear how beautiful he was and to be held when he had large, sad eyes and claimed he wanted to be alone.

_Which by the way, he never really wanted to be._

Draco also thought Ron couldn’t see when he had been crying after an anxiety attack. For starters, because he denied having them at all. But Ron knew about them; he knew everything. He never said though and didn’t comment on the red-rimmed eyes Draco stubbornly said he didn’t have. Ron just let Draco know he was there.

_Always._

The tears always came after the attacks Draco pretended not to have. Ron would always hug him then and comfort him, and Draco absolutely _never_ leant his head against Ron’s shoulder at that.

_Never._

After the tears that never fell from Draco’s cheeks, he always went to bed. The anxiety attacks made him tired, so he spent hours under the covers sleeping the day away. Ron never told him he liked to check up on him during those days, put a hand to his belly to make sure he was still breathing. He'd had a scare the one time when Draco had taken too much of the calming potion and slept heavily and soundlessly for almost two days. Draco had been so far gone and so impossible to wake up that Ron almost feared that he wouldn't again. Ron had hovered over him like a dementor over a victim, watching over him until Draco woke up and informed with sleep-tousled hair and bleary eyes that he had a headache.

Ron never admitted how relieved he had been.

Ron also knew how _sappy_ Draco could be. He never said anything, but it showed in Draco's motions. Like when he gave Ron forehead kisses when he thought he was sleeping. Ron really was, most of the time, but sometimes he only pretended to be because those kisses were always so good, light and ticklish and if Ron only could have them while Draco thought he didn’t notice them, then he would pretend.

_Always._

Because that was what they did. Kept pretending not to notice the other’s unusual quirks or things that hurt too much to talk about.

But it never stopped them from being there for one another. Even if Draco always was there in his own unique way because feelings were hard and terrifying.

Ron smiled and leant his head back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes too. He felt Draco shift in his lap and turn his face inwards, against Ron’s belly and buried his face in Ron’s shirt. Ron’s hand was still buried in Draco’s hair, the bird kept chirping in the treetops and bumblebees hummed somewhere around them.

It was a perfect summer’s day in the middle of July.

_Fin_


End file.
